


Šoupání nebude, aneb Uriáš s Májou jsou pals

by treba_neco_napise



Category: Anděl Páně | An Angel of the Lord (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, jenom kecaj, prostě co říká název, šoupačky já stejně nepíšu, žádná šoupačka a žádnej petronel
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treba_neco_napise/pseuds/treba_neco_napise
Summary: Tak nějak ukázka, co nebylo vidět ve dvojce.
Relationships: Petronel/Uriáš (Anděl Páně)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Šoupání nebude, aneb Uriáš s Májou jsou pals

**Author's Note:**

> Není to nic moc, ale fanfíků na Anděla Páně nikdy není dost, ne?

Hodin začaly odbíjet, když Uriáš Magdalénu políbil. A znovu. A znovu. A – no, asi víte, kam tím mířím. Zkrátka, pokračovali dál a odebrali se k ní do bytu. Anežka spala a Uriáš se skoro modlil, aby se neprobudila. Vzal Magdalénu kolem pasu a (pomalu, byl přece gentleman) pokračoval tam, kde přestali. Přesouval se rukama na záda, dokud si neuvědomil, že mu v doteku chybí jemné peří a že šířka těla, které objímal, nevyhovuje jeho očekávání, ale _proč…!?_

Prudce otevřel oči a od Magdalény odskočil. Ta se polekala a chvíli se na něj zmateně, pak i lítostivě a trochu uraženě dívala.

„Omlouvám se.“ řekl čert. Žena si nervózně začala urovnávat vlasy a šaty a odkašlala si.

„To nic, trochu jsme to přehnali…“ řekla tiše. Zvedla hlavu.

„Stalo se něco?“ Starostlivě přistoupila blíž a upřela na něj svoje hluboké hnědé oči. Uriáš se do nich podíval a na zlomek sekundy uviděl někoho jiného.

„Já… já prostě nemůžu, omlouvám se, že jsem s něčím začal.“ povzdychl si Uriáš. Magdaléna se slabě kousla do rtu.

„Dobře. Takže se určitě něco stalo. Je v tom někdo jiný, že ano?“ ve tváři se jí zračil smutek a zklamání, ale zároveň pochopení a otevřenost.

„Já… Asi.“ zaváhal pekelník. „Stejně si zasloužíš někoho lepšího. Jsem čert, nemohl bych tu zůstat.“ Po tom, co spolu provedli, podle něj nemělo cenu zachovávat vykání.

„Jistě.“ odvětila Magdaléna a uhnula pohledem. Nevěřila mu ani za mák, ale Uriáš v tu chvíli neměl chuť na přesvědčování a vysvětlování. Mohl by jí ukázat své oči. Jenže nechtěl, aby se ho jediná osoba, která ho měla alespoň trochu ráda, začala bát. Samozřejmě, že nadpozemské bytosti chtěly taky lásku, nebo alespoň blízké vztahy, jenže se o tom nikdo nezmiňoval a všichni dělali, že je to pod jejich úroveň.

„Tak proč jsi mě sváděl, když jsi myslel na jinou?“ zeptala se Magdalenka ublíženě a snažila se zamaskovat červené oči.

„Totiž… Já to nevěděl. Uvědomil jsem si to až teď a nejsem si tím ani úplně jistý…“

„Sváděl jsi jich hodně?“ zeptala se Magdalenka a v jejím hlase zazněla výčitka.

„Ne. Žádnou. No, jednu pradlenu, ale to není ona a nic to neznamenalo. Bylo to spíš… na zvednutí sebevědomí.“ Polkl. Nemusel se přiznat, ale přiznal. Uriáš nelhal. Nikdy. Jen sám sobě.

„Tak kde jsi ji-“

„V tom je ten problém.“ zastavil ji Uriáš. Žena na něj nechápavě pohlédla. „Ona to totiž není _ona._ “

A najednou pochopila úplně všechno.

„Já jsem tak hloupá! Jak jsem si toho mohla nevšimnout!? Vždyť jste se pořád škádlili a dělali jste si ze sebe legraci a tak zvláštně jste se na sebe dívali…“

„Tak to sis toho všimla víc, než já.“ prohodil pekelník a povzdechem. „Nezlobíš se?“ podíval se na ni s obavou.

„Teď, když už to chápu, ne.“ zavrtěla hlavou s lehoučkým úsměvem.

„Já myslel… Jestli ti nevadí… Normálně by mě hnali.“

Zase s úsměvem zavrtěla hlavou.

„Mrzí mě, že nemůžete být spolu.“ řekla upřímně.

„No, já myslím, že starýmu pánovi na nebesích by to nevadilo a Lucifer by mi to snad taky odpustil. Jenže to by mě Petronel taky musel chtít.“ Magdalenka se zřejmě rozhodla jeho nadpozemské metafory ignorovat, protože si jen sama pro sebe zavrtěla hlavou.

„Když se omluvíš a všechno mu vysvětlíš, určitě se dlouho zlobit nebude.“ Uriáš zavrtěl hlavou.

„To spíš řekne ‚S tebou bych měl něco mít, ty špindíro!? Táhni do Pekla a nelez mi na oči!‘“ Magdalenka se na něj soucitně usmála. „Věř mi, Uriáši, pochopí to a řekne ano. Má tě taky rád, jen si to prostě neumíte říct.“

„Děkuju. Asi.“

Řeč se stočila jinam a vinula se jako potůček. Lehli si na postel zády k sobě a povídali si o všem možném jako staří známí, dokud neusnuli.

Když na to Uriáš myslel zpátky, došlo mu, že Magdalenka byla jeho první kamarád kromě Petronela. Ráno jí neřekl sbohem, jen napsal kartičku, naposledy se na ně podíval, jak spí opřené o sebe, protože Anežka se asi musela v noci probudit a přijít, a odešel. Nevěděl, jestli někdy Petronelovi něco řekne, ale svatosvatě si slíbil, že se alespoň omluví.

Bohužel, pro čerty svatosvaté sliby neplatí.


End file.
